


obama/voldemort

by mothmanirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short, hatsune miku wrote harry potter, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanirl/pseuds/mothmanirl
Summary: homestuck!obama confesses to his tru love voldemorotjt
Relationships: Barack Obama/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	obama/voldemort

obama-kun sighed as he stared at the ugly back of bald voldemortchans head. obama kun had a curhs on voldemart since 4 grade and theyw ere now in like 11 grade. obama decided that he would confess to voldemort today

the class bell rung and obama wlaked to voldemorts locked and put a letter in there and ran away  
voldemrot went to his lcoker and found the letter and went omg yes obama likes ne back i will daye hom and then they married the end

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you read that, special thanks to my bf for giving me enough confidence to post this and for the idea because omg how could i resist creating such a masterpiece


End file.
